ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Skill
Category:Terminology Skills Combat and Magic Skills Combat and Magic Skills are the basics of leveling a job; each and every job has a set of skills which define it. Skills are represented by levels, and the levels a skill can reach is gauged as a rank, ranging from F to A+. The differences in skill caps increases dramatically with level, with F being the worst providing only 199 maximum skill at level 80 compared to an A+ which provides a maximum skill of 301. Since each skill level provides up to one Accuracy and one Attack, a significant amount of a jobs total stats depend on these skill gauges. Actual player skill levels are represented in numeric format. All skills start at 0, and increase in sets of decimal points between 0.1 and 0.5. The rate of increase largely depends on the difference in the level of your skill and the level of the action (such as the level of the monster hit or cast on). Each level your character gains will increase the maximum level to a particular maximum based on the rating of a given skill. Crafting Skills Crafting skills are different from the other job based skills. These skills are constant to your character regardless of job. They level in a similar way that combat and magic skills do, in decimals of 0.1 to 0.3. Crafting skill ups are obtained by: successfully performing Synthesis an item 1-15 levels, breaking a synthesis that is 1-5 above your current crafting skill, and Desynthesis. Advanced Synthesis Support provides +3 skill levels to a craft and costs 30*floorcrafting level/10 gil. Basic Synthesis Support provides +1 skill level. This is readily verified by noting that a character will be given an error when attempting to perform a particular synthesis greater than 15 levels above your soft craft skill. Items that provide +Crafting Skill are factored into this soft cap in determining your ability to perform synthesis. Crafting skills have a base maximum level of 70.0 points each. This means that you can get every possible craft up to 70.0 without any limitations. Beyond this limitation, a character has 40 levels that can be distributed into any crafts. Some examples include: ten levels can be put into four crafts putting their maximum level at 80.0, 36 levels into one craft and four levels into another, or all 40 levels into a single craft. Due to this limitation, Crafting skills have a hard cap at 110, but items and synthesis support can exceed this. The possibility of splitting allows higher level synthesis with multiple support crafts required to achieve higher tiers of high quality success. Fishing Skills It is important to differentiate Fishing from Crafting because while it does appear in the Crafting menu, it is very different from all the other crafts. Fishing does not involve any synthesis and leveling it requires catching fish which exceed your current fishing level. A character can only catch and gain a limited amount of fish and fishing skill per day. Additionally the Fishing skill is independent of your crafting skill and can be brought up to 100.0 without spending any of your 40 level limits in other crafts. Notes *Combat and Magic Skills cannot be de-leveled or lost, once a skill is learned, no amount of de-leveling can reduce the skill. *Crafting Skills can be de-leveled if a skill up is obtained in a craft beyond the level 60 limitation after all 40 points have been expended. *Skills are character based, certain jobs may share a native skill. For example, Red Mage and Paladin have a native skill in Sword. If you have earned skill levels with Sword on Paladin, they will exist on red mage (but will be reduced to your job's cap at that level). In other words, any skill earned is earned for any job that has access to that skill, you do not need to level the same skill again for a different job. *Combat skills will usually level in the process of leveling melee jobs. In some instances such as for many mage classes and when using multiple weapon types, the skills will fall behind, at which point you will need to skill them up. It is highly recommended to obtain these skills outside of an experience point party. *You can attain skill ups while a monster is under the Call for Help status. *Click here for more information on where and when to skill up.